Guitar Heroes
by Paulette Blair
Summary: En un mundo en el que no existen superhéroes ni superpoderes, un grupo de amigos decide formar una banda para un concurso que habrá en la Ciudad de Gotham. Las inquietudes, sentimientos y deseos de cada uno se verán envueltos en esta emocionante carrera por lograr lo que pocos alcanzan: Gloria. CHAPTER 4 ON
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos Días (Buenas Tardes o Buenas Noches) Fanfictioners! Desde Chile para el Mundooo!, con ustedes... un nuevo fic! (aplausos, aplausos)...**

**Bueno, cof cof, quería hacer una presentación :D**

**Como ustedes ya sabían (no? no lo sabían? revisen el cap 5 de Damn Perfection!), esta es una de las dos historias que les tenía preparadas para el invierno sudamericano (o verano norteamericano, como sea) y que ansiaba mucho poder subir.**

**Para empezar, me gustaría contarles cómo surgió esta loca idea que dentro de una crisis de inspiración se me ocurrió y que no abandonó nunca más mi mente. Todo empezó cuando, acostada mirando al techo en mi cama en busca de que la inspiración escritora volviera a mí, me puse a mirar una guitarra de play station (sí, de esas con las que se juega al "guitar hero" en el play o Wii) que tengo, y de repente... BOOM! Tuve una idea maravillosa.**

**Primero imaginé a Robin cantando... luego a Wally tocando guitarra... a Zatanna con una batería... a Artemis cantando, aunque creo que Artemis no sería ese tipo de chicas que cantan... no creen? ... Tampoco me pareció muy real ver a Superboy tocando una guitarra, así que empezé a buscar con qué instrumento se vería mejor con cada personaje, desarrollando entonces una banda de "superhéroes músicos"... hasta que pensé:**

_**"y si les quitara los poderes...?"**_

**Entonces nació así esta historia llamada "Guitar Heroes" (no me juzguen por el nombre, sé que no es original y si se me ocurre otro mejor o a ustedes me lo dicen).**

**No les contaré detalles, para eso tiene que leer. Así que si quieren saber qué hace cada uno, qué instrumento toca o el nombre de la banda... LEAN!**

**Muchas palabras para lo que se viene, verdad? Los dejo con el primer capítulo, que se llama...**

Chapter 1: "_Wake Me Up__" _("_Levántame_")

_**GOTHAM CITY**_

_**LUNES 19 DE JUNIO DE 2012; 07:00 AM**_

-Levántate, Wally! -Una activa mujer con cabello castaño y ojos verdes removía de su profundo sueño al chico que yacía durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa de los West. Adela, la madre del pelirrojo durmiente, salió apresuradamente de la habitación para preparar el desayuno de aquel día que podría decirse, era "especial". Puso a hervir agua en un termo y calentó un par de tostadas mientras encendía la televisión para ver las noticias de la mañana. Al no escuchar "señales de vida" por parte del chico decidió ir a _intentar_ despertarlo una vez más.

-Oye Wally vas a llegar tarde a tu segundo primer día de escuela... Vamos levántate! No seas flojo! Adela removió con un poco más de fuerza al muchacho y esta vez sí consiguió su objetivo, o por lo menos parte de él.

-Mmmmmmmmmm... - Fue lo único que se escuchó por debajo de las sábanas y cobertor. Lo único que se pudo ver era un bulto que empezaba a retomar vida después de una noche de sueño y... descanso?

-Tengo sueño mamá... -El "bulto" empezó a luchar ahora con las sábanas y, aunque su subconciente le decía que debía levantarse, aún le costaba poder despertarse en las mañanas al que ahora ya no era un pequeño niño de 6 años. Aún diez años después seguía teniendo la misma costumbre.

-Si sé que tienes sueño, hijo. Pero debes levantarte de todos modos... vamos, está listo el desayuno... -La madre de Wally abrió las cortinas de la habitación del chico y encendió la luz principal. El despertador comenzó a sonar después de lo esperado y ella tuvo que ir a apagarlo. De pronto recordó las tostadas calentándose a fuego lento en la cocina y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando:

-Wally levántate o no irás a entrenamiento hoy!

De pronto unos brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron brutalmente abriéndose paso a través de la semioscuridad por debajo de las sábanas.

**-O-_**_

Sacó sus gafas negras de la cajita que las contenía y las llevó en la mano hasta entrar en la cocina de la mansión. Vió a Sara, la segunda ama de llaves dentro de la mansión Wayne y la saludó cordialmente:

-Hola Nana, buenos días...

Así el joven Grayson acostumbraba a llamar a aquella mujer que conocía desde los 8 años, desde el día que llegó como el hijo adoptivo del multimillonario señor Bruce. Ahora, a punto de cumplir los 15 años, se había vuelto toda una "celebridad" dentro de la empresa de su tutor, o mejor dicho, padre; que era lo que realmente había sido para él todo este tiempo.

-Bueno días hijo... ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Aquella mujer había sido casi una madre para Dick. A ella le llevaba los regalos que hacían en la escuela, a ella le hacía dibujos y figuritas con plasticina. De hecho podría decirse que parecía su propio hijo, el hijo que aquella mujer nunca pudo tener. Sara Kyle tenía una figura bien equilibrada y el cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda, junto con unos ojos miel preciosos. Lo quería bastante, siempre lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, durante las tantas veces que se lesionó haciendo gimnacia y cuando necesitaba cualquier cosa. Realmente un ejemplo de mujer.

-Bien, estoy ansioso. ¿Qué hay de desayuno? -Preguntó el par de ojitos azules brillantes.

-Lo que tú quieras, Dick. Sabes que hay de todo en la cocina...- Le contestó alegre Sara.

-De acuerdo, quiero cereal con yogurt, ¿Puede ser?... -Dick miró con esperanza a Sara, y aunque ésta no aprobaba completamente la idea de comer productos fríos al desayuno, aceptó aquél deseo por el hecho de que ese era un día "especial".

**-O-_**_

-Megan, despierta muchacha... -Un hombre de terno, fornido y moreno encendía la luz principal dentro de una habitación de paredes rosadas y adornada con flores de papel. Colgaban de las murallas cuadros con fotografías de una chica pelirroja vistiendo un uniforme de porrista con tonalidades blancas, negras y rojas, y con sus respectivos pompones de los mismos colores.

-...Ya...- La chica empezó a moverse debajo de las tapas de la cama, consiguió salir a la "superficie" y frotándose los ojos intentó mirar al hombre que aún seguía observándola -...Qué hora es tío John?...

-Son las siete con cinco minutos, vamos, levántate... está casi listo el desayuno -Le contestó el jefe de una de las cadenas de restaurantes más importantes de Gotham City, saliendo de la habitación de la jovencita. La chica arrojó las sábanas hacia un lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Quedó mirando fijamente una de las zapatillas que estaba al lado del clóset que se hallaba justo frente de ella, quedándose media dormida con los ojos abiertos. Luego de un par de minutos, reaccionó y parpadeó varias veces para despertarse, hasta que logró entrar en su consciente completamente.

Se dirigió al baño para volver más despierta aún con su cara y manos limpias, frescas y con una fragancia a jabón muy agradable. Encendió su Ipod, puso un par de canciones bien animosas mientras se vestía, se maquilló y peinó como todos los días y salió de su habitación con su bolso escolar hacia la cocina.

**-O-_**_

Artemis abrió los ojos brutalmente. Escuchó el sonido del despertador explotando encima del velador que tenía junto a su cama, se paró y levantó con fuerza el aparato y agitando sus largos y rubios cabellos comenzó a murmurar:

-Apágate, maldito aparato... -Cuando hubo logrado apagarlo lo volvió a dejar con la misma fuerza sobre el velador. Suspiró largamente y se dirigió al baño. Cuando entró, encendió la luz y se miró al gran espejo que estaba en frente suyo. Observó que estaba bastante despeinada, intentó ordenar un poco su abundante cabellera y se dispuso a lavarse la cara y las manos para despertarse más de lo que estaba. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación y a ésta misma abriéndose:

-Artemis, de prisa, necesito que me ayudes a ordenar unas cosas antes de que te vayas -La madre de la rubia chica apareció por la puerta de la habitación en su silla de ruedas. Un trágico accidente dejó a Paula confinada a no poder caminar nunca más en su vida. O, médicamente hablando, sí podía recuperarse, pero su condición económica no le permitía costear su rehabilitación.

-Bueno mamá, termino de vestirme y voy en seguida, de acuerdo? -Artemis terminaba de amarrarse la roja corbata que adornaba la impecable camisa blanca que ya tenía puesta. Se abrochó el cierra de su falda, se puso los zapatos para terminar con su uniforme, amarró su cabello de "Rapunzel", como le decían cuando era niña, y salió corriendo de su habitación en dirección a la sala principal. Justo antes de salir, recordó que algo se le estaba olvidando dentro de su habitación: Su teléfono.

Fue a buscarlo en el mueble donde lo tenía cargando conectado al enchufe de corriente y descubrió que tenía un mensaje de texto sin leer que le había llegado hace 10 minutos. Desbloqueó su celular con la contraseña que siempre había tenido, que ninguno de sus amigos nunca había podido descubrir y que simplemente le encantaba: "Flecha". Era tan simple y tan complicado a la vez que la llamaban la Reina de los Secretos. Era inmune a cualquier evento problemático que hubiera en su clase o dentro del colegio. Nada parecía afectarle, ningún problema, ninguna situación angustiosa con respecto a alguien de su escuela, nada. Nadie sabía ningún secreto de ella, no se veía involucrada en nada ni en ningún problema, por lo que intentar culparla por alguna cosa o accidente (fuera realmente accidente o a propósito) no servía. Era imposible, nadie le creería a esa persona. La única palabra que podía describir su persona era: "Inmune".

"_Suerte en tu primer día, Alicia. Te queremos__"_. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla derecha de Artemis inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomo aire y los abrió de nuevo. Apenas sintió que caían sus primeras gotas saladas las limpió al instante. No quería llorar. No quería recordar lo lejos que estaba Jade, su hermana mayor. Se había mudado con su novio al otro lado del país para encontrar un mejor trabajo y un mejor sitio para la hija de ellos; Lena. Roy, Roy Harper; aunque lo encontrara un estúpido arrogante, era un gran tipo. Era su cuñado, y quería demasiado a su hermana. La cuidaba con su vida, y apenas nació su sobrina también prometió que daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario. Aunque parecían hermanos insoportables con Artemis, sabían en el fondo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo eran familia, se cuidaban, y se querían.

Los extrañaba bastante. Hace cerca de un año que no los veía. Y sabía que pronto podría concretar su deseo. Le respondió en otro mensaje de texto "_Gracias (: Yo también los quiero"_. Desenchufó su celular y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-O-_**_**_

"Buenos Días, queridos televidentes. Nos encontramos hoy lunes 19 de Junio para contarles sobre las noticias que han acontecido en nuestro país las últimas horas..."

-Apaga la televisión, papá...-Un muchacho alto, de buena figura y cabellos negros brillantes estaba sentado desayunando en la mesa americana del departamento que compartía únicamente con su padre. Se habían mudado allí el día que se divorció el conocido matrimonio Kent, y el único heredero del apellido había decidido quedarse junto a su padre.

-Conner... es importante que veas las noticias, tienes que informarte para tener una opinión con respecto a cualquier cosa, sabías? - El exitoso empresario Clark Kent se dirigía al refrigerador que ocupaba por lo menos un tercio de la cocina. El departamento en el que vivían desde hace dos años era bastante grande para ellos dos solamente. Pero, como eran dos hombres, un pitbull y los varios amigos de la familia que pasaban allí casi todos los fines de semana, era suficiente para padre e hijo. Y mascota, por supuesto.

-Si lo sé, pero últimamente no hay más noticias que sólo las campañas presidenciales... además, tu ya sabes todo sobre eso, y a mí no me interesa. ¿De qué sirve entonces? - El chico de ojos azules idénticos a su padre le reclamó con la cuchara con la que comía un par de huevos fritos en la mano apuntándolo. Odiaba la política. Su filosofía y perspectiva de vida excluía cualquier idea sobre política o religión, pudiendo incluso asimilarse al anarquismo. Por supuesto que su padre no aprobaba del todo esas ideas, pero al reconocer que él también las tuvo un lejano día en plenos 17 años, optó por respetar sus ideales.

-Por favor, Conner, ¿Crees que apuntándome con una cuchara vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión sobre eso? -El empresario empezó a beber de la botella de leche que sacó recientemente del refrigerador. Conner lo quedó mirando con una expresión de rareza. No era usual ver a un famoso empresario bebiendo tan vulgarmente de una botella de leche, y aunque todos alguna vez han hecho ese acto de cotidianeidad, por supuesto que Clark Kent no sería la excepción. Más aún siendo un hombre "soltero" viviendo solo con su hijo adolescente y su perro con casi la misma actitud de los dos.

-No, la verdad no lo creo. Pero durante los momentos en que gastas tu saliva intentando descubrir falsas amenazas deberías fijarte más en la hora... - Clark se atoró con la leche chorreando un poco ésta en su mentón. Guardó la botella llena hasta la mitad y cerró el refrigerador de un portazo, corriendo a la oficina que tenía en su hogar para buscar su corbata y chaqueta de terno junto con su siempre impecable maletín.

En el mismo momento el joven anarquista se paró de su asiento, tomó el plato ahora vacío junto con un vaso ya casi sin jugo y los dejó en el lavaplatos de la cocina. Fue hacia la sala de estar y se puso su polerón negro, con el que todos ya lo reconocían y asociaban, se acomodó la capucha y tomó su mochila en dirección a la puerta del departamento. -Adiós papá... -Se despidió de un grito y al abrir la puerta escuchó un ladrido que hizo darse la media vuelta: -Oh! adiós Kripton, había olvidado despedirme de ti... Espera! Tienes comida? -El perro lanzó un pequeño aullido con el que había aprendido a decir "no". Conner corrió de inmediato a la lavandería a buscar la bolsa de 10 kilos de alimento canino que compraban cada mes para el gran y joven pitbull que tenían como mascota. Le había puesto "Kripton" porque el mismo día que se lo habían regalado, un pequeño Conner de 11 precoces años tenía un examen de química al que había aprobado en un 100 por ciento, y el primer elemento que debía escribir el nombre había sido Kripton.

Cuando hubo acabado de llenar el plato del tercer miembro de la nueva familia Kent con el alimento lleno de proteínas, fibra y vitaminas, Conner acarició un poco la cabeza de su mejor amigo y salió corriendo de nuevo en dirección a la puerta; en donde ahora se encontraba un Clark Kent elegantemente arreglado, esperando por su hijo con las llaves del auto en la mano y una paternal sonrisa en el rostro.

-O-_

Cuando el joven Kaldur'Ahrm salió de su habitación en dirección al comedor de su casa, o mejor dicho la casa de sus tíos, sintió una sensación de desolación alegre. Se hallaba vacío, con las luces apagadas exceptuando al pequeño acuario en el que se encontraban Keshi y Kenyi; sus peces exóticos que tenía desde hace 6 meses y a los que les había puesto nombres orientales. Realmente le encantaban. Keshi, un pez al parecer hembra; era una N. Brichardi de mediano tamaño preciosa, con sus colores intensos y puros. Y Kenyi, al parecer macho; un Falso Frontosa azul espléndido que se encontraba casi siempre al lado de su compañera. Eran realmente hermosos. En la noche, cuando no había otra luz que la de su mismo pequeño hogar, brillaban intensos sus colores con casi luz propia. Y no hacía falta adorno alguno para transformar más acogedor el lugar en el que se hallaban.

El joven afro-hindú caminó lentamente hacia la pared donde se hallaban las luces, las encendió y observó la sala de estar decorada con una temática marina. Las paredes eran azules, el techo también estaba pintado pero de un azul más claro, del que colgaban unas lámparas blancas que con un poco de imaginación parecían medusas flotando en medio de la casa. Los sillones eran blancos, con cojines y almohadones azules y naranjas y algunos con mostacillas y lentejuelas del mismo color cosidas a la tela que los envolvía.

La mesa de centro era de vidrio, con una pequeña bandeja llena de caracoles y conchitas de mar que rodeaban un pequeño _bowl_ de vidrio tranparente con piedras marinas de unos colores extraordinarios. La mesa estaba situada sobre una alfombra impecablemente blanca, con fibras absolutamente suaves que le daban un toque suavizador al ambiente. En las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros con fotos de él, sus tíos y sus dos primos en la playa, pescando o en lancha en uno de los muchos lagos, ríos y mares que habían visitado durante las últimas 10 vacaciones. Siempre iban a lugares diferentes y lejanos, pero al mismo tiempo hermosos y siempre con agua cerca del sitio.

Las cortinas eran de un verde marino azulado increíblemente precioso, con un visillo blanco detrás que empezaba desde lo más alto del gran ventanal que había hasta chocar ligeramente con el frívolo piso blanco de madera flotante que resplandecía casi con luz propia. Junto con el alma propia que le daba el acuario al lugar, se podría decir exactamente y sin exagerar que era realmente muy acogedor, liviano y simplemente espectacular.

Sin duda Karen, la tía de Kaldur, tenía un gusto realmente encantador al momento de decorar o elegir vestimenta. Un alma de mujer inmejorable en ese aspecto. Y su tío Arthur, Marino por excelencia y de corazón, con el alma atada a las aguas oceánicas, era una gran persona y un hombre ejemplar.

El alto y esbelto moreno fue entonces a la cocina para encontrarse con su desayuno listo. Se sorprendió al ver una notita al lado de éste que decía: _"Te deseo lo mejor para ti este día, hijo. Bendiciones."_ Estaba firmada por Arthur. Kaldur sabía que ese día su tío tenía que trabajar, y para ello debía levantarse muy temprano por supuesto. Su tía tuvo que ir con sus primos Laila y Daniel al hospital, ya que "Lai" como le decían, comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores de estómago y como no podían ir solas, "Dani" tuvo que acompañarlas.

Laila era bastante parecida a Kaldur. Era morena, tenía una piel lisa y muy suave y unos ojos marrones que de tan oscuros parecían ser negros en realidad, y eran tan brillantes que hacían olvidar por completo las estrellas. Tenía el pelo ondulado perfectamente hasta la altura de la mitad de la espalda y las manos delicadas y suaves. Era delgada, de aproximadamente 1 metro con 70 centímetros y tenía 15 años. Daniel era exactamente igual, sólo que medía 1 metro 77 y tenía 17 años, tenía el cabello liso como su tío y unos ojos miel que cualquier chica hubiera admirado con la boca abierta.

Kaldur quería mucho a sus primos, eran casi sus hermanos y de hecho lo parecían; ya que el hecho de que hayan vivido juntos toda su vida los había vuelto una verdadera familia. Kaldur ya se había acostumbrado a decirles hermanos y cuando era pequeño decirles papá o mamá a sus tíos. Ahora, 16 años después, sólo los llamaba por sus nombres, al igual que sus primos. De cualquier forma, estaba preocupado por su "hermana" y aunque no le agradó de inmediato la idea de que él se quedase en casa mientras su demás familia iba al hospital, tuvo que conformarse con ello.

Desayunó viendo cómo en las noticias se debatían las campañas presidenciales en la ciudad de Gotham y cómo los políticos prometían combatir y eliminar la delincuencia. Aunque en realidad no le interesaba mucho, creía fielmente en que debía mantenerse informado para poder tener una opinión sobre cualquier tema o acontecimiento que estuviera ocurriendo cerca suyo, cosa que uno de sus amigos no entendía. Además, su tío les había enseñado valores a él, Laila y Daniel bastante profundos y les había traspasado una filosofía de vida muy interesante y con un rico valor cultural y filantrópico. En realidad era muy afortunado de sus condiciones de vida, su familia era realmente increíble y aunque últimamente le atormentaba el no vivir con sus padres, se sentía absolutamente conforme con su situación.

-O-_

_*_**Comienza a sonar "New Perspective" de Panic! ****At The Disco.**

"…_I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire because_

_I know they'll never win_

_There's a haze above my TV_

_That changes everything I see_

_And maybe if I continue watching_

_I'll lose the traits that worry me…"_

El teléfono de Zatanna comenzó a sonar y a vibrar de forma imprevista bajo la almohada donde se encontraba durmiendo la delgada chica. Cuando ya la canción iba en la segunda estrofa recién abrió los ojos para despertarse y levantarse de la cama.

Logró desactivar la alarma sin abrir los ojos. Apoyó su cara sobre la almohada y se quedó un par de minutos pensando qué día era aquél y qué tenía que hacer. Ya le era costumbre olvidar todo por la mañana, en especial si era temprano. Entonces recordó que era su segundo primer día de colegio, había comenzado el segundo trimestre y lamentablemente eso significaba sólo una cosa: Tener que levantarse de la cama.

Sin abrir los ojos todavía, se levantó silenciosamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación, se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta del baño, prendió la luz, abrió la llave del lavamanos, se lavó las manos, se rascó el cuello, y se quedó parada ahí en el mismo lugar en el que estaba al principio. Increíblemente todavía no había abierto los ojos, y aún le faltaba lavarse la cara. Pero cuando sintió el agua fría en su rostro recién pudo establecer conexión entre lo que había hecho y lo que tenía que hacer. Abrió tranquilamente sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules y observó con cierto grado de sorpresa el lugar en el que se encontraba, reconociéndolo a los pocos segundos. Sí, Zatanna era sonámbula.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos que había tenido durante los últimos 10 minutos no habían desaparecido. Sabía que tenía que ir al colegio, aún le faltaba vestirse y tomar desayuno, e ir despertar a su padre, si es que se había quedado dormido.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, salió rápidamente de su habitación en dirección a la de Giovanni Zatara, reconocido profesor de química de la Academia de Gotham y al mismo tiempo orgulloso padre de una de las mejores alumnas de su lugar de trabajo. Aunque era serio y exigente, era una buena persona, y excelente profesor también. Lo encontró ya vestido y saliendo de su habitación, yendo en dirección a la cocina para desayunar juntos comentando el gran estrés que se avecinaba de nuevo.

-O-_

-¡Raquel, vamos de prisa! ¡Llegaré tarde al trabajo y tú a la escuela! –Una hermosa mujer de unos 32 años se asomaba por la ventana del automóvil azul oscuro que se hallaba en frente de una casa con murallas amarillas y muy bonitas ventanas. Su nombre era Skarlett. Tenía una larga cabellera lisa muy hermosa y unos ojos verdes bastante lindos. Era morena al igual que el pequeño niño de unos 4 años sentado en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Ya voy mamá… -La morena chica, muy parecida a la bailarina Ellenore del programa "_So You Think You Can Dance"_, que por cierto todos le decían que su parecido era increíble, en unos 15 segundos ya se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Se le había hecho una costumbre muy beneficiosa el no poder sentirse tranquila en ese asiento sin el cinturón.

-Mañana tendremos que levantarnos más temprano que de costumbre Raquel, –Su madre ahora ya empezaba a salir del condominio en el que vivían hace 4 años y luego de saludar al portero siguió hablándole a su hija: -Tengo que llevar a tu hermano al doctor, como te había mencionado en el desayuno. Y la cita es un cuarto para las ocho. De modo que te pasaré a dejar a la escuela a las siete y media. De acuerdo?

La joven jugadora de hockey, por cierto más pendiente de lo que veían sus ojos a través de la ventana que de lo que la mujer a su lado le decía, le respondió un "bueno" casi invisible pero asegurándose de que ella lo hubiese escuchado y suspiró con un cierto grado de molestia recordando aquellos lindos tiempos en los que sus padres aún estaban casados y era su padre el que la llevaba a la escuela todos los días. Recordó cuando eran solo 3 integrantes en la familia y Michael, su hermanito pequeño no existía aún. Recordó los amargos momentos que tuvo que pasar al sufrir el cambio drástico más grande de su vida, el divorcio de sus padres, el cambio de casa y la llegada de su hermano. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Frecuentemente pensaba que era mejor todo antes, cuando ninguna de esas tres cosas había sucedido aún. Pero confiaba plenamente en que las cosas pasaban por algo. Así que se resignó a aprender a vivir con lo que había ocurrido, aprendió a jugar con las cartas que le tocaron.

Y hasta ahora había jugado muy bien.

-O-_

**Hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D Me demoré un poco más en subirlo por un par de castigos fuera de planificación n.n jasjaksj**

**Un par de datos:**

**La segunda ama de llaves de Dick, Sara; es Gatubela! O CatWoman como otros le dicen. Quizás ahora no entiendas el porqué de este personaje aquí pero a los largo de la historia lo comprenderán mejor ;) Por ahora ningún comentarios sobre esto :)**

**La canción que suena en el teléfono de Zatanna es el track oficial de la película Diabólica Tentación. La verdad no me interesa la película pero la canción me encanta y… no vean el video. Es relativamente fome y tiene que ver con la película. Y es sangriento :/**

**La verdad me costó crear una situación para cada uno de los chicos. Inventar una vida "normal" para cada uno con familia, problemas y situaciones complicadas que sea más o menos equilibrada con las características que se le dan en la serie no fue (ni será) fácil. Espero que esta sea una buena creación en un mundo paralelo al de Young Justice.**

**No existen superhéroes, No existen superpoderes… No existen **_**Robin**_**, ni **_**Kid Flash**_**, ni ninguna cosa relacionada con ellos ni la Liga. Es como el mundo real. Son sólo imaginación. (:**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este fic y… R&R! Comenten que les pareció bien y que no. Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Obviamente son aceptadas con gusto! ;)**

**Luck&Bye!**


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

**Chapter****2**

El timbre de entrada a clases rechinó en medio de los pasillos de la Academia de Gotham.

-¡Mira lo que encontré Dick! -Zatanna apareció por detrás de la puerta del casillero absolutamente ordenado y organizado del joven. El chico bajó el volumen de la música que salía por el audífono que sólo se encontraba en su oído izquierdo. Sonaba '_Pop Princess'_, de The Click Five. Apenas él pudo ver sus ojos, sintió una especie de rayo en el vientre que le recorría desde el estómago hasta la altura de las caderas. Aunque se reconociera a sí mismo que le gustaba la futbolista, no se permitía decírselo a nadie. Aunque se notara que se le caía la baba cuando la miraba, no. No podía decirle. No podía contarle, no se sentía capaz de poder volver a mirarla a los ojos si es que algún día se le declaraba. Amaba esos momentos en los que sus ojos azules se cruzaban y se sonreían, y no quería que se acabaran por una "tonta confesión".

A veces, por la forma en que lo miraba, pensaba que también le gustaba, quizás que ella también sentía lo mismo por él, pero no era seguro. En ella, nada era seguro. Era buena para guardar secretos, y no sólo los suyos, sino que los de todos. Pero muchas veces era indecisa, le costaba tomar decisiones por sí misma y eso se debía a la pequeña falta de seguridad en sí misma. Como toda adolescente, sus actitudes y personalidad eran un poco cambiantes, pero siguiendo el mismo patrón original que la destacaba como la gran amiga y estudiante que era.

-¿Una revista? ¿De qué habla? –Dick observó atentamente los gestos de alegría de la chica, que también lo observaba de la misma forma.

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero trae un póster doble de Nickelback y My Chemical Romance, el problema es que… no sé cuál pegar en mi casillero.

-Tú y tus indecisiones… -Dick le quito la revista dulcemente, rozándole sin querer los dedos hasta los nudillos de sus suaves manos. En cuanto tocó su piel, sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba. Todos sus poros se salían y sus pelitos en brazos y piernas se levantaban rápida y enérgicamente. Siempre sentía esa sensación. Esa sensación de que si la tocaba podía explotar. Era el miedo de transmitirle a ella sus sentimientos mediante el contacto corporal. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si podía transmitirle sus sentimientos… no sería tan malo. No tendría que decir nada. Pero no.

"_Así n__o se gana a una chica" _pensó.

Miró la revista, y disimuló leer lo que traía dentro. Necesitaba decirle algo que pudiera dejarla tranquila y pudiera ayudarla a elegir entre "el poster 1 o el poster 2" que prácticamente eran lo mismo. Agradeció el hecho de que se le ocurrió algo que pudiera decirle, antes de que se notara demasiado su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-¿Cuántos pósters tienes de Nickelback? –Le preguntó con una especie de tranquilidad y seriedad que no supo nunca de dónde sacó.

-Emm, creo que dos. –Zatanna mostró el número con sus dedos de la mano derecha. Siempre que tenía que mencionar un número menor a diez lo mostraba con las manos. Una costumbre que hace poco había adquirido.

-Y… ¿De MCR?- Dick abrevió el nombre a sus siglas solamente. Ahora la miró tras sus gafas negras. Si éstas hubieran sido un poco más claras, Zatanna hubiera podido darse cuenta del tipo de mirada que le dirigía él. Sus ojos brillaban. Le dedicaban tanta atención que, si a su mismo lado se estuviese incendiando uno de los casilleros, no se habría dado cuenta. Admiraba cada detalle, cada gesto, cada movimiento de la chica. Realmente tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para poder escucharla, ya que la belleza que Dick veía en Zatanna, aunque quizás para otros poca, para él era increíble, y no lo dejaba concentrarse en sus palabras. En las palabras de ninguno de los dos.

-Emm… ¿uno? –La respuesta de la chica lo despertó de sus pensamientos y su pequeño mundo mágico cuando ella le hablaba. Aunque no la escuchaba, le encantaba. Recordó rápido entonces lo que habían estado hablando esos minutos y supo certeramente lo que tenía que decir.

-Entonces pega el póster por el lado de _My Chem_. Si tienes dos de Nickelback, y sólo uno de MCR, lo más justo sería que hubiera dos de los dos, ¿No crees?

Respuesta dada. Ahora sólo esperar el resultado de la idea que le había dado.

-¡Uuy Dick eres genial! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso, ¡gracias! – Zatanna sonrió ampliamente y Dick le devolvió su revista.

"_Es tan inocente e ingenua… Me encanta" _Pensó Dick. Realmente estaba loco por ella.

Entonces Zatanna abrió su casillero, que se encontraba justo al lado del de Dick y guardó su revista y un par de cuadernos que tenía en su bolso de color blanco con puntitos grises. Dick sabía que ese bolso era el preferido de ella, siempre lo llevaba porque se lo había regalado su mamá. Y para saber de su mamá, había que ser _muy_ amigo de Zatanna. Un amigo muy íntimo y de confianza máxima.

Y eso justamente era Dick.

Zatanna cuando cerró su casillero al cabo de unos segundos, se volvió hacia Dick y lo abrazó. Sintió entonces su perfume de _Pacco Rabanne_ '_Back XS'_, le gustaba bastante. Ese aroma la volvía loca. Aunque nadie supiera eso, se lo reconocía a ella misma. Le encantaba, sabía que si pudiera pasaría al lado de él todo el día para hundir su cara en su cuello y sentirlo. Pero _eso_, era _otra historia_.

Por otro lado, Dick suspiró aliviado, aunque disimulando su vergüenza al ver que algunos miraban curiosos el abrazo que ella le dedicaba. Cerró los ojos y le respondió el abrazo. En su audífono comenzó a salir la melodía de una canción. Esa maldita canción que tenía pensado dedicarle cuando se le declarara. _The Reason_, de Hoobastank, comenzaba a sonar en ese mismo momento. No sabía si decirle. No sabía si debía contarle lo que sentía por ella. Y si debía, no debía en ese lugar, donde todos los observarían y se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tenía que empezar por algo si quería que pasara algo entre ellos. Pero tenía que hacer algo _ya._

Dick suspiró delicadamente sobre el hombro de su amiga, con una sensación de preocupación, ansiedad y desesperación que se mezclaban dentro de su estómago formando algo que las chicas solían llamar "mariposas". Pero a Dick no le parecía sentir mariposas en su estómago. No, más bien, el sentía todo un zoológico dentro de sí cuando estaba con ella. _Esa_ era la 'pequeña' diferencia.

-O-

-Me encanta tu pelo. Realmente es casi perfecto. ¡No entiendo cómo puede haberte crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo! Es suave, sedoso y ¡tan pero tan largo! Realmente hay veces en que me gustaría tener tu cabello. –Raquel miraba cómo Artemis se peinaba en el gran espejo del baño de la Academia de Gotham. Tenía razón en lo que se refería a su cabello. Casi todas las chicas admiraban por completo el cabello largo, rubio y sedoso que tenía Artemis. "_Es realmente afortunada"_ se le oía casi siempre comentar a sus compañeras cuando hablaban ese tema.

-En realidad no sé si sea 'tan' espectacular como muchas chicas dicen… Quizás es sólo la costumbre… -Artemis dio una respuesta vaga. Sonrió levemente a su amiga y cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse el cabello, cosa que le tomaba bastante tiempo, se alisó la falda cuadrillé azul que llevaba puesta. A simple vista era una chica muy linda, con excelentes dotes físicos e intelectuales que sobresalían. Pero sobresalía su capacidad de raciocinio y su puntería, por sobre todas las cosas, y su discreción.

Raquel por su parte, se arreglaba su chasquilla hacia el lado junto con su chaleco rojo que ambas traían puesto. El uniforme escolar no les era de mucho agrado a todos los alumnos, pero con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado. Por lo menos no era tan extravagante como los de otras academias en la misma ciudad.

-¿Has pensado en unirte al equipo de hockey de la escuela? Nos hacen falta jugadoras, Stacy y Caroline están lesionadas y no podrán jugar por un par de meses, y creo que tú podrías ser buena. –Raquel le comentaba sus preocupaciones a Artemis de una forma bastante natural en ella, y ella sabía que el equipo de hockey significaba mucho para la morena. Después de todo lo que había sufrido, sus amigos y el equipo habían sido lo único estable y duradero que había logrado conservar. Por lo tanto, deseaba ayudarla siempre en todo lo que pudiera, aún cuando se despreocupara de sí misma unos momentos.

Ayudar a otros siempre la hacía sentir bien.

-Emm, no lo sé Raquel, sinceramente nunca me ha llamado la atención el hockey. Además, ya estoy en un equipo y como ya sabes tenemos muchas tareas… Pero lo pensaré y analizaré, debo ver los horarios y si me alcanza el tiempo, entonces te avisaré en seguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Raquel suspiró y asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía las circunstancias de su amiga y sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no pudiera unirse. Pero no podía darse por vencida. _Tenía que conseguir a alguien… como fuera._

-O-_

Dentro de los pasillos de Gotham, un pelirrojo se movía a toda velocidad saludando a todo el que se interponía en su camino y especialmente a todas las chicas que se cruzaban en él. Sonreía, tranquilo por haber llegado más temprano de lo normal. Ya se había acostumbrado a que muchas alumnas de la Academia de Gotham murieran por él. Era diferente, o de alguna forma, igual a todos. Pero él buscaba a una sola. Una sola chica entre las cientas que había visto y conocido.

Una rubia, de cabello largo como la mismísima Rapunzel a quien había interpretado en una obra de teatro cuando tenían 9 años. Iban en el mismo curso. No se llevaban demasiado mal ni demasiado bien. Eran amigos, conversaban contantemente, y al mismo tiempo peleaban también de la misma forma. Compartían varias clases, ya que les gustaban casi las mismas materias. Pero hasta allí llegaban. Aunque estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos, se mantenían distanciados.

Pero últimamente a Wally le parecía que se habían empezado a acercar. Se había dado cuenta de que la estaba buscando más no sólo para hablar o preguntarle ciertas cosas, sino para _mostrarle_ cosas. Como cuando un niño llega de su primer día de clases a casa y desea mostrarle todo lo que hizo y aprendió ese día con todo el entusiasmo del mundo a su madre. De esa misma forma lo hacía él. No tenía idea de por qué o para qué. O desde cuándo le había surgido esa tendencia. Lo asustaba un poco, e intentaba no pensar en eso. Prefería que las cosas sucedieran por sí solas, sin intervención de terceros.

Pero ahora necesitaba contarle una cosa. Llevaba un afiche en las manos y aunque sabía que ni siquiera le interesaría de lo que trataba, era otra excusa para hablarle y estar con ella un rato.

_Con eso se conformaba._

Pero su queridísima princesa no se encontraba sola. Ahora se encontraba con Raquel y Megan, sus amigas desde que llegó por primera vez. La recordaba. Las recordaba a todas. Se repetían las fotografías en su mente de cuando eran pequeños. Cuando ellas se conocieron, junto con Zatanna. Cuando andaban en los recreos juntas jugando a saltar la cuerda o llevaban sus muñecas. Y cuando él y sus actuales amigos se conocieron también. Cuando jugaban fútbol con botellas de jugo, o cuando se dedicaban a perseguir a sus amigas. Fue entonces que se hicieron inseparables. Desde ese día; inseparables.

De pronto, chocó con alguien que lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

-Hey zanahoria, ¡cuidado por dónde avanzas! –Kaldur rió un poco y lo detuvo de su interminable carrera.

-¡Oh! L o siento 'Kal' – Wally se disculpó con una sonrisa –Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando sobre… algunas cosas –Volvió a su estado común y corriente. Nada nuevo, por supuesto.

-No te preocupes chico –Le devolvió la sonrisa su amigo. –Por cierto, ¿has visto a los demás?

-Mmm… No, recién están llegando todos y no creo que nos veamos hasta unos 15 minutos, al entrar a las salas. ¿Pero, por qué preguntas? –Inquirió el pequeño pelirrojo, que se veía más delgado aún al lado del musculoso moreno.

-Oum, es que encontré algo que pensé que le podría interesar a Dick o a Conner. –Le respondió abriendo su casillero. Habían estado caminando, y como sus casilleros se encontraban cerca, de hecho, casi al lado; habían ido acompañándose.

-¿Por alguna casualidad de la vida… -dijo Wally con una vocecilla chistosa –…te refieres a esto? –Le mostró el afiche que traía en sus manos al moreno. Éste, sorprendido asintió.

-Al parecer algo nos ha llamado la atención al mismo tiempo, ¿no? –Comentó con gracia Kaldur.

-Exacto –Afirmó el pelirrojo. -¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, bro?

-¿Jugar a ser artistas? –Le preguntó emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ése es mi amigo! –Dijo mas emocionado aún Wally, haciendo chocar sus palmas y luego sus hombros, como muchos chicos de esa Academia se saludaban.

-¡Exacto! –Le respondió sonriente Kaldur nuevamente y haciendo lo mismo que él. –Entonces, ¿te parece que le decimos primero a Dick o a Conner?

-Creo que podríamos robarnos otro afiche…Tengo una gran idea. –Comentó con una especie de malicia el pelirrojo, afirmándose el mentón y mirando directamente a los ojos a su amigo.

-O-


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa :) Okay, primero pedir disculpas porque olvidé poner todos los agradecimientos en el capítulo anterior, que subí creo que ayer o antes de ayer. Esto es un pequeño regalo porque le dieron una gran bienvenida a mi historia y creo que ha sido del gusto de todos. Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado y de que los emocione con saber más. Por cierto aclararé algunas dudas primero y luego los agradecimientos a los lectores :)**

**1. Las gafas de Dick: Como empieza el día desde la mañana, los chicos recien están llegando, y como toda novela, ellos empiezan la escuela cuando el sol ya está presente. Por lo tanto es como cuando salimos a la calle y está soleado y nos ponemos los lentes de sol, sólo que Dick ama los suyos y demora en quitárselos. **

** es que me haya demorado en actualizar, sino que yo dije en uno de los capítulos de Damn Perfection (mi otra novela) que Guitar Heroes estaría siendo continuada para el verano, porque estar con dos novelas sería complicado durante la escuela por los trabajos y todo el tema de estudiar. Como ahora estoy de vacaciones, tengo tiempo para escribir las dos y otras 23456787654 que tengo aparte y que aún no subo (eso sí no son de YJ). **

**3. El paradero de la mamá de Zatanna y el padre de Artemis lo descubrirán dentro de poco. Quizás lo escriba entre este cap (3), el 4 o el 5. Depende de como vaya desarrollando la historia. Pero estoy segura que sabrán antes sobre la mamá de Zee. ;) Y por siacaso ninguno está muerto. jeje**

**AAAAAAAGRAAAAAAAAADEEEEECIII IIMIIIIEEEEENTOOOOOOOS!**

**(de atrás para adelante) paraaaaaaaaaaa...**

**-ArtemisaLove (fuiste el primer comentario, gracias linda 3)**

**-ChesseSmile (uuy eres un amor 3)**

**-GiowizMz-chan (muchas gracias3)**

**-xxLuna Rojaxx (por supuesto que habrán peleas entre los Kent, te lo aseguro)**

**-Kailumi-Uchiha (doble agradecimiento por doble comentario 3)**

** .626 (realmente encantadora!)**

**-Dark Antorch (muchas gracias! ansío mucho tus actualizaciones!)**

**-jesi patlan (yyyyyaaaaa lllloooo hhhiiicccceeee! jajaja)**

**-tamii (jojo muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado 3)**

**-invitado (jaja me parece que te conosco? muchas gracias por tu review)**

**-melodio15 (ya está todo listo, espero que te guste este cap, ya no los haré esperar)**

**-LittleBlueArrow (hooola! 3 jaja el pajarito te está mintiendo, porque yo misma te lo dije :D me encantaría que puedas ayudarme en una pequeña duda en polyvore, te dejaré un PM :) y me di cuenta de que en verdad cuesta hacer los atuendos, excelente trabajo querida, mucha suerte para tí también 3)**

**EEEEEN FIN muuuuchas gracias a todos y espero que no los decepciones este capítulo que será entretenido jeje... de verdad muchas gracias a todos y mucho amor para ustedes :) 3 aquí va...**

**Chapter****3**

-¡Uy pero miren quién viene allí! -Dijo una joven de cabello castaño y largo. Tenía las puntas teñidas de un color rubio que más que verse original se veía ordinario. Aún así, la mayoría de las chicas, por no decir todas, la admiraban. Heather era la más popular en la ya famosíma Academia de Gotham. Conocía a absolutamente todos los alumnos que existieran allí, pero despreciaba a todos. Excepto a uno, claro.

Conner Kent.

Si la arrogante y soberbia señorita Doyle tenía una debilidad, por cierto única, era ese serio y callado chico. Realmente le gustaba. Quizás lo que sentía por él no podía describirse como un sentimiento, porque al parecer no los tenía. Pero sí podía definirse como una obseción. "Lo fácil aburre, lo difícil entretiene y lo prohibido obseciona". Exactamente lo último le ocurría a ella. Lo quería, pero no para darle amor, sino que para demostrarle a todo el mundo que cuando Heather Doyle quiere algo; lo consigue. _Sea como sea._

Y tal vez lo hubiese conseguido hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre hay un "pero".

Y ese "pero" era ella. La "estúpida pelirroja" por la que el supuesto amor de su vida se derretía; Megan Morse.

La odiaba con todo su ser. Más de lo que un alma humana pudiera odiar. Y es que ese odio no venía sólo porque era el sueño del chico que aún no podía conseguir, sino porque la envidia la corroía por dentro. Ella también era linda, hermosa incluso. Quizás hasta más que la misma Heather. Y tenía un buen físico, buenas calificaciones, sus amigos la querían mucho y todos la apreciaban. Los profesores siempre la tenían en alta estima y sus compañeros confiaban en ella. Era la capitana del equipo de porristas, lugar que Heather nunca pudo alcanzar por su poca gracia. O por su estruendosa voz. O por su poca elasticidad. O por su odio a todos los humanos de este planeta, exceptuando a Conner. Así y miles de razones que la privaban de alcanzar lo que quería. Pero con Conner, ésta vez se saldría con la suya.

Megan no se le escaparía a Heather.

-¿Acaso no es la linda capitana de nuestro equipo de porristas? -Dijo Audrey, mejor amiga de Heather y compañera de sus burlas a todo el mundo. No era muy diferente en el sentido de personalidad. Agresiva, engreída, envidiosa, mentirosa, cínica, irónica, y por sobre todo; promiscua. Su reputación era tan sucia como su mente. No había chico del equipo de fútbol para varones que no se haya acostado o besado con Audrey en una fiesta o en su casa. O en el patio de la academia, o en los pasillos. O en cualquier parte, mejor dicho.

Heather escupió el piso cuando Megan pasó por su lado. Realmente la odiaban. Megan, por su parte, ignoró completamente a las chicas y se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo, donde se encontraba su casillero. Sabía que Heather y Audrey le hacían eso porque le tenían envidia. La envidia más pura que podía existir en ese mundo. Pero aunque esas chicas intentaran hacerle la vida imposible, como a muchas otras más tímidas que ella, no les guardaba rencor. Su tío le había enseñado que esas personas estaban vacías por dentro, porque probablemente sólo hubieran recibido cosas materiales y no valores, ni amor. Ni siquiera atención por parte de su familia. Y era lo más penoso que pudiera pasarle a un ser humano.

Respiró profundo y sólo siguió su camino hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella gritándole desafiante:

-¿Acaso la linda porrista se cree importante como para ignorar a la gente que la halaga?- Heather no tenía lengua. Tenía un cuchillo en la boca.

Megan sólo se detuvo sin saber que decir y sin darse la vuelta. Pero en ese mismo instante entró en acción otra voz que más que familiar, le parecía hermosa:

-Deja en paz a Megan, Heather. –Un chico musculoso, alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba en medio del pasillo, ante la expectación de todos los que se encontraban allí, defendiendo a la que soñaba fuera su novia.

-Y si no lo hago querido… ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –Preguntó con una voz dulce, desafiante y estruendosa al mismo tiempo la chica.

Conner apretó los puños con fuerza e intentó pensar en qué le respondería. Obviamente no podía decirle que la golpearía, aunque quisiera. "Vamos Conner, piensa en qué decirle a la hiedra venenosa, algo se te tiene que ocurrir…" Pensaba. Entonces recordó algo.

-Podría, quizás… mm… no lo sé… ¿denunciarte por posesión de drogas? –Conner lanzó su respuesta tajante. Heather abrió los ojos y se quedó callada un segundo. Pero su dulce y mortal boca volvió a abrirse:

-¡Denúnciame Conner! ¡A ver si tienes pruebas y le creen a un anarquista rezagado!

Conner sonrió. Las cosas siempre se daban como él deseaba.

-Entonces, Heather, no te importa que ¡TODOS SEPAN QUE TE DROGAS CON AUDREY! –Conner gritó, sonriendo y abriendo los brazos, haciendo que los aproximadamente treinta o cuarenta alumnos de todas las edades que había en ese pasillo se quedaran absolutamente callados; atónitos ante el revelador secreto puesto al descubierto.

Los susurros entre los alumnos no se hicieron esperar. Los teléfonos celulares sacados de los bolsillos y bolsos enviando y recibiendo mensajes como si no hubiera una mañana tampoco. Éste sería un tema de conversación que duraría un largo, muy largo tiempo.

Heather empezó a reír a estruendosas y falsas carcajadas, para luego añadir:

-¡Yo no me drogo, Kent! ¡Además, ni siquiera es tu problema! ¡Estaba feliz insultando a tu querida princesita y apareciste! ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver aquí! –Le gritó desaforadamente Heather. Quizás tenía razón, pero Conner nunca se quedaba callado.

-Ohh, Heather, ¿estás celosa porque la prefiero mil veces a ella que a ti? ¿Estás celosa de que la defienda a ella y no a ti? ¿Estás celosa de que la quiera a ella y no a ti? Ella es un millón de veces mejor que tú, Heather…Supéralo de una buena vez… Pensé que aún conservabas el 1 porciento de inteligencia que te quedaba después de drogarte… -Dicho esto, el chico le lanzó una mirada fulminadora y fue donde estaba Megan, que miraba absolutamente sonrojada la escena, si poder hacer o decir nada al respecto. Éste la tomó de una mano y sin dejar de caminar se la llevó de allí, haciendo que Heather, al ver esto, estallara de furia interna.

-O-

**Jeje, les escribí esto para que sepan algo de Megan y Conner al llegar a la escuela, que eran los que me faltaban. Espero que les guste :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoola! Volví :D muuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me alegraron mucho el día :')**

**Sé que quizás los capítulos no son taaan largos como los de Damn Perfection, pero es para que sean muchos y dure haaaarto la novela. (Okay no taaaanto pero durante unos meses) Es que Damn Perfection está entrando a su etapa final, entonces no quiero quedarme sin nada para young justice, quiero seguir escribiendo :c .**

**Como sea, espero que esto les guste y que si quieren publiciten mi historia. Los agradecimientos personales estarán al final ;D**

**Chapter 4**

-No creo que haya sucedido algo demasiado bueno como para que tengas esa cara. -Comentó una chica de cabello rubio. Megan y Artemis compartían la primera clase del día martes. Habían empezado las clases de nuevo después de las vacaciones de invierno y el primer lunes los profesores tenían sus reuniones para organizar las materias y las actividades, dejando ese día a los alumnos libres.

-Tienes razón, no ha pasado nada bueno. Pero no importa, no es nada… -Le dijo la pelirroja intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto.

-No Megan, es importante. Nos damos cuenta cuando algo te afecta, porque siempre estás alegre, y ahora no lo pareces… -Le contestó su compañera. Y tenía razón. Megan no era buena para ocultar sus emociones. Todo se veía reflejado en su rostro.

Megan suspiró y comenzó a narrarle a su rubia amiga la gran pelea que habían tenido Conner y Heather cuando ésta la estaba molestando. Cuando hubo acabado, Artemis sólo pudo dar unos cuantos comentarios:

-¿Sabes? Creo que Heather te tiene una envidia tremenda, especialmente porque tú le gustas a Conner.

-No, sabes que eso no es cierto Artemis… -Dijo Megan mirando hacia otro lado ruborizada. Prefería no pensar en aquello, porque no sabía si era verdad o no. Aunque todo y todos le indicaran que sí lo era.

-Megan, ¿cuándo vas a admitirlo? Conner babea día y noche por ti. Hasta olvida sacarse su gran polerón antes de entrar a clases porque se lo tienen prohibido cuando se debe venir con uniforme.

-Pero… -Megan no tenía excusa. Sabía que era cierto y que era ella la que no quería ver todo aquello. Pero no entendía un pequeño detalle. –Pero si tanto le gusto, ¿por qué casi no me lo demuestra?

-Megan, Megan, Megan… -Artemis negó con la cabeza. -¿Cuándo vas a entender que los hombres también tienen vergüenza?

Pero no. Megan no podía llegar a entenderlo. No era el tipo de chico que siempre había soñado que llegara a enamorarla. Incluso ni siquiera sentía esa sensación. Aunque en el fondo sabía que le importaba. Como cuando se juntaban al almuerzo y él no llegaba, no estaba tranquila. O cuando faltaba a clases, tampoco. No podía explicarle nada a nadie, porque _no podía explicárselo a ella misma._

De cualquier forma, Artemis tampoco podía decirle mucho sobre relaciones amorosas a su amiga. No es que no supiera, sino que no tenía _experiencia_. Podía saber cuándo le gustaba a un chico, como la mayoría de las chicas. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo acercarse a uno. Y tampoco le apetecía en ese momento. En realidad en ese tema estaba en una posición _neutra_; no avanzaba ni retrocedía.

"_No tengo a nadie"_ Pensaba.

Porque era eso lo que creía.

_Creía._

-O-

"**Say Yeah**" de **Wiz Khalif*a** empezó a sonar en el oído de Wally. Le encantaba esa canción. Y ahora que iba con uno de sus amigos al lado a hacer una de sus grandes travesuras durante el primer recreo, le hacía sentirse mejor.

-¿En realidad crees que es necesario sacar tantas fotocopias a este afiche? –Le preguntó su moreno amigo.

-Por supuesto, Kal. Debemos hacer esto. Además, imagina la cara que pondrán los chicos al abrir su casillero y BUM! –Wally estiró sus brazos haciendo como si explotara una bomba. –Miles de papeles caerán encima de ellos. Entonces no tendremos que decirles nada y se enterarán de todo este espectáculo solos. –La lógica de Wally a veces sonaba muy clara. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera mucho sentido.

-¿Miles de papeles? –Inquirió Kaldur.

-No exactamente miles, viejo. Era una exageración. No serán más de cinco o seis… -Le dijo el pelirrojo. Odiaba tener que explicar sus idioteces después de haberlas dicho.

-Okay, okay, Wally. Mientras Conner no quiera golpearnos luego de esto todo está bien. –Le dijo sonriendo el moreno.

Una vez que tuvieron todas las fotocopias de los afiches, siguieron con su plan.

-Muy bien Kal, sabes lo que debes hacer ahora. Nos quedan exactamente… -Wally miró su reloj de muñeca que tenía en la mano izquierda. –Diez minutos. ¡Corre chico pez! –Le gritó cuando Kaldur empezó a caminar en busca de sus demás amigos.

El apodo de chico pez se debía a que el sobrino de oficial de marine amaba nadar. Ya que no le agradaban mucho las academias ni talleres que había en la escuela, prefería nadar en la gran piscina que había en el complejo para los oficiales y sus familias. Era mucho más grande y muy pocas veces se veía gente allí. Las personas que eran socias de ese complejo realmente casi no valoraban el tener aquella oportunidad. Pero Kaldur iba casi todos los días después de clases. Lo relajaba, al igual que su tío y sus primo-hermanos.

Cuando el pelirrojo hubo recibido la señal de su amigo, que consistía en un pequeño mensaje de texto, corrió rápidamente hacia los despejados y desérticos casilleros de sus amigos. Primero al de Dick, que se encontraba relativamente cerca. Ya que sabía la clave para abrirlo, pudo completar su misión antes de lo calculado. De modo que lo abrió, y puso la mitad de los afiches dentro sin ningún orden aparente, de modo que al abrirlo éstos cayeran desparramados por todos lados.

Luego, cuando hubo terminado con el de Dick, corrió hacia el de Conner, viendo que le quedaban sólo cinco minutos más. Hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para meter los afiches que le quedaban por las pequeñas rendijas que poseían los casilleros lo más rápido posible. Uno por uno, los largos papeles anunciando un gran evento entraron sigilosamente al casillero de su anarquista amigo.

Ya completada con éxito su misión, corrió de nuevo hacia su propio casillero y, justo cuando sonaba la campana de vuelta a la entrada de clases haciendo que todos los alumnos llenaran por completo los pasillos de la Academia de Gotham, fingió abrir el suyo con toda la calma del mundo y sacar cuadernos y libros de él.

-O-

-Ahí viene… -Le susurró Kaldur a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Actúa naturalmente… -Le respondió éste.

-¡Hola Conner! –Saludó amablemente Zatanna al chico que venía caminando hacia la mesa que compartían Kaldur, Wally, Zatanna y Megan. Los demás del grupo aún no llegaban.

-Hola Zee… -Apenas habló él. No era muy expresivo, le gustaba estar con sus amigos pero le gustaban los momentos que pasaba a solas.

-Hey, ¿ocurre algo? –Le preguntó el moreno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Personalmente podía estar tranquilo, ya que él no había sido "_quien cometió el crimen_._"_

Conner sacó de su inseparable bolso uno de los afiches que Wally había dejado en su casillero. El pelirrojo quedó mirando atentamente las acciones del chico que estaba sentado justo enfrente suyo con sus brillantes y verdes ojos, esperando cualquier movimiento o reacción que delatara su culpabilidad.

Conner estiró el afiche encima de la mesa, esquivando las loncheras y los almuerzos de sus amigos. Una vez que éste estuvo completamente a la vista de todos, Conner por fin salió de su silencio:

-Quiero ir –Dijo sin más. Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie hubiera esperado exactamente; una sonrisa se escapó de su boca. Megan pudo ver todo su cambio de expresión desde su asiento, y al ver la sonrisa que el gran chico de ojos azules esbozó en ese momento vio algo que jamás se había detenido a observar.

"…_Su, su-su sonrisa…"_ Resonó en su mente, y sin poder evitarlo, su propia pequeña y delicada boca soltó otra sonrisa de lado. Se quedó mirando fijamente aquel detalle que podría decirse que era como el cometa Halley; aparecía cada setenta años.

Ver sonreír a Conner era una experiencia bastante peculiar. Podía ser tan perturbador como maravilloso. Perturbador porque podía ser algo malo que estuviera planeando, o maravilloso por ser algo increíblemente extraño de ocurrir. Y lo último estaba sintiendo Megan.

Luego de esos segundos convertidos en horas, Megan despertó del transe en el que había entrado por ese momento.

-Pero, ¿qué es? –Preguntó Zatanna interesada en lo que el chico mostraba extasiado. O no tan extasiado, sino que emocionado por haber encontrado semejante cartel. Conner casi nunca mostraba alguna clase de energía al hablar o hacer cualquier cosa. Lo único que podía sacarle algún tipo de emoción o ansiedad por algo era Kripton. Pero ahora tenía esa expresión de realmente querer algo.

-De lo que leí, es una audición que van a hacer acá en la academia para elegir por categorías a la mejor banda, mejor solista y mejor profe cantante para un concurso al estilo "Factor X" que van a hacer en la ciudad.

-¡Uuh! Suena bastante interesante. Pero… ¿En qué nos incumbe esto a nosotros? – Zatanna hizo su típica pregunta ingenua.

Conner la miró borrando su sonrisa instantáneamente. Entonces dijo su frase típica:

-_Are you kidding me, right?_ –Zatanna supo entonces que no había pensado antes de hacer su pregunta.

-¡Ohh! Por Dios soy tan estúpida, ¡por supuesto! ¡Tú tocas la batería! –Zatanna hablaba como si hubiera descubierto algo que nadie más.

Kaldur y Wally estaban estupefactos observando la escena frente a ellos. Esperaban a un furibundo Conner arrasando con todo para saber quién había sido el idiota que llenó su casillero con aquellos afiches. Pero al parecer, Conner no tenía ni la más mínima intención de golpear a alguien en ese momento. De hecho, parecía que le habían hecho un favor.

-Ehh… Conner, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –Le preguntó animado Wally, intentando esconder su real intención al hacer aquella pregunta.

-En mi casillero. Algún idiota metió uno dentro de él y cuando lo abrí; BUM! Cayeron todos encima mío, agarré uno y dejé los demás por ahí tirados. –Contestó tranquilamente. –Tengo ganas de participar, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de con quién o cómo. –Dijo entonces con un tono de preocupación, mientras los demás lo escuchaban con atención.

-Creo que tengo una idea de quién podría acompañarte, Conner… -Dijo Wally sonriente y apoyándose en el espaldar de su silla. –Sé quién podría acompañarte…

TO BE CONTINUED…

-O-

**Holaaaa :D jkasdhgalkjfsg espero que les haya gustado y debo decirles que ya tengo casi toooodo planeado ;D . Las canciones, el proceso y los integrantes de la banda, pero no les diré nadaaaa! (muajaja!) =) aunque aquí tuvieron un adelanto sobre Conner :3 es sólo porque los quiero mucho n.n**

**Okay, los agradecimientos peresonales paraaaaaa:**

**-melodio15 (gracias por el favorito, espero que te haya gustado esto n.n )**

**-Kailumi-Uchiha (tienes razón, Conner puede parecer de piedra pero si se lo propone es un cupcake juju, gracias por el comentario:D )**

**-KaRen (me alegro que les guste, uno invierte harto tiempo en hacer las historias, así que me siento feliz por eso)**

**-marcelo (cheliiiitooooo :B jojo morí de vergüenza cuando leíste mi bio x.x y definitivamente estamos locos :') gracias por todas las cosas que me dijiste el otro día, de verdad eres el mejor amigo que tengo, gracias por comentar. Y yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti :3 a hug&kiss c: )**

**Y por úuuultimo también gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas, que aunque no comenten espero que les guste (si es que hay alguno por ahí, jeje). Los quiero n.n**


End file.
